taokfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Knux
The Adventures of Knux is a webcomic series created by Knuckles96 in 2011. The series focuses heavily on the SMBX community and its user base. Since it's inception, The Adventures of Knux has become a globally acknowledged webcomic series in the community, spanning 700 episodes and 20 cartoonists as of May 25th 2014. Its popularity has remained inconsistent over-time, however. It is the longest running webcomic on the community, too. A handful of SMBX episodes, and other comics posted have been influenced by the series. Although the main focus of the series is based on the community, it also experiments with other themes such as romance, slapstick, sci-fi, mystery and drama. Some episodes indulge into darker subjects, while most episodes tend to be based upon the lighter kind. History Early Origins and the Beginning, 2010-2011 Knuckles96 had created several webcomic series between 2010 and 2011. None of these were successful, though. Some point in those two years, the Adventures of Kyasarin made its début appearance, lasting for roughly seven episodes. Unfortunately, none of these episodes exist due to poor archiving, a problem that would occur against for TAOK later on. It is believed that October was the month The Pilot Episode (1) from TAOK was released. The original threads from Knux's Forum were deleted. The comic received relatively positive criticism. 60 episodes were produced in 2011. Some in which were made by FireSeraphim and Magibowser. 2012 Over 240 episodes were produced this year. More cartoonists joined (notably Martin and Valtteri), who would help Knuckles96 bump the overall episode list to 300. Knuckles96 created a rules agreement system, to which cartoonists had to follow. The rules were placed to prevent any controversy from breaking out, but these were all later dropped as the series progressed. In November 2012, Knuckles96 released The Legendary Emrals (255-288), a 34-part serial that became the most popular storyline to date. The name "serial" is given to any storyline that has at least three parts to it. The idea is borrowed from the British TV Sci-Fi series Doctor Who. At some point this year, Ignoritus began working on The Master Plan Saga (662-673). He abandonded this and Valtteri was eventually allowed to continue it. This wasn't finished until May 2014. 2013 In 2013, Martin quit working for the Adventures of Knux, and other cartoonists payed less attention to the series. As a result, Knuckles96 went to hire more cartoonists, as well as producing almost the entire fifth season by himself. Serials became very common this year. The original 500th episode, entitled Valtteri Dies (500), stirred a lot of controversy between Knuckles96 and Valtteri. To the point where Valtteri threatened to quit the series if it was made canon. The episode was later replaced by another 500th episode, and the episode is no longer canon. In the later half of 2013, Knuckles96 deleted all of the fifth season from his computer. He and Cloud searched archives, forums and imgur links to try and track down the missing episodes, and were successful in recovering 86 out of the 100 missing episodes. The remaining 14 episodes are believed to be lost forever. 2014 After almost no episodes in January, the series continued. Series 8 began this year, and will be the first season not to have 100 episodes. This is due to a major writer's block and Valtteri quitting production. A christmas special has been confirmed as the season finale. 2015 Series 9 will be released in 2015, and is scheduled to have 25 episodes. Storyline & Series Format The Adventures of Knux is set on the Valtteri Island, and revolves around the characters Ace, Knux, Qig and Valtteri mainly. Most of the time a lot of crazy shenanigans and tomfoolery happens. A lot of episodes focus on other members of the community, too. There are some episodes/serials that don't feature any of the main "ball" like characters at all, such as Savages of The World (401-404), which is set entirely in pre-historic times. Major influences are derived from other comic series such as Calvin & Hobbes. Television shows such as Doctor Who and Two And A Half Men are also big inspirations. The series has never stayed consistent in terms of style and series format. Inconsistency in art styles has been shown throughout the 20 cartoonists that have been part of the series. Martin (who put extensive detail in his episodes) and Sakke (who put little to no effort at all into his) are examples of this. The current art style (as of season 6) are thin lines. Some episodes also tend to break the fourth wall. Originally, the "seasons" idea was different. Series 1 was originally the first seven episodes. This changed, and as of the present, each season is divided into 100 episodes. However, Series 8 will feature less, and future seasons will possibly only contain roughly 25 episodes. The original episodes were set in a plain white background, before changing to a colour background, although the reason for this is explained in The Time Travellers (607-610). Continuity errors are quite common, but are usually rounded up later on (notably in the previously mentioned Time Travellers serial). Missing Episodes In October 2013, due to poor archiving, the entire fifth series was deleted. Thanks to users such as Cloud, and the recovery of Imgur links, 86 out of 100 episodes were found and returned. The remaining 14 episodes are believed to be missing forever. None of the original Imgur links for these could be retrieved, and as of April 2014, it is likely they all would have expired. A list of recovered episodes can be found here: http://knuckles96.prophpbb.com/topic15430.html Due to Knuckles96's PC being wiped, various episodes from series 8 are missing, but have been removed from the show's canon. Some of these were never publicly released. Cartoonists 20 users have worked on the series over the years. Each have a unique art style although all of them try to stick to the "thin lines" rule. Knuckles96 has currently produced more episodes than any other cartoonist. Current Cartoonists * Knuckles96 (2011-present) * Intellectual-Panda (2014-present) Past Cartoonists * FireSeraphim (2011) * Magibowser (2011-2013) * Valtteri (2012-2014) * Sakke (2012-2013) * Martin (2012-2013, 2014) * Ignoritus (2012, 2014) * Elbow (2012-2013) * Yoshibrothers (2012-2013) * BTB (2012-2014) * Bomber57 (2012-2014) * Slash (2013) * Hawkeyone (2013) * XerX (2013) * Ragont (2013) * Zeus Guy (2013) * The8bitmushroom (2013-2014) * Gary (2013-2014) * Quill (2014) Releases There are download packs for past seasons, hosted on MediaFire. External Links * The Adventures of Knux Wiki * Joey's Forum Thread